Diary Of An Idiot
by TheWildFooL
Summary: The Ex-detectives are getting together for a picnic. Kuwabara has been writing in the journal that Yusuke brought for him on his birthday..what's really written in the journal?  Takes place after they became ex-detectives and before "The Dead Detectives"


**Diary of An Idiot**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own YYH nor the characters. I just write Fictions to make people smile, laugh, or cry.)**_

"Catch the Frisbee!" Keiko yelled out to Botan as the flying disc flew toward her Yusuke intercepted it, "Hahaha! Got it." Yusuke said in a laughing manor.

Botan pouted, "No fair Yusuke! You're supposed to be over there with Kuwabara!" Yusuke shook his head throwing the Frisbee in Kurama's direction, "That idiot is busy writing in that damn book of his. I knew I shouldn't have given him a damn journal for his birthday. I mean Hiei's insult doesn't even bother the oaf anymore."

Catching the Frisbee Kurama lightly sat it down at his side and continued to read his book quietly. Kuwabara was under a tree writing in his journal while Hiei sat above him sleeping.

"Kazuma!" Kuwabara lifted his head up to see who was calling him, "What is it Shizuru?" she walked closer to him and snatched the journal from his grasp, "HEY! Give that back to me!"

Shizuru took out a lighter and held it under the book, "Get over there with Yusuke so he can leave us girls alone." Kuwabara began to walk Yusuke's way with his head hung low. Kurama peeked from over top of his book with his glasses at the bridge of his nose looking in from Kuwabara and Shizuru.

Shizuru smirked at winked at Kurama signaling him to come over. Hiei opened one of his eyes looking down at her and then fell back to sleep. Sitting down under the shady tree Shizuru looked around making sure nobody but her, Kurama, and Hiei was around. She then opened her baby brothers' journal.

Kurama peeked over Shizuru's shoulder, "So what's he got in there?" flipping through word filled pages they both stopped when they saw Hiei's named, "Oh, Hiei wake up. We found something about you in Kuwabara's journal."

Appearing beside Shizuru he quickly snatched the book and began to read one of the sentences that stood out, "…Though we don't get along much I see him as a brotherly figure….?"

Kurama snickered, "That was quite obvious." Shizuru nodded in agreement. Hiei continued to flip through the pages and stopped when he saw something about Kurama, "Hey fox check this out. He wrote 'All most all the girls I know have a crush on Kurama. Most of the guys think he's a girl so they have a crush on him….kinda weird. Kurama really should tell me his secrets to how to get all the ladies. He's like a role model to me.' Seems you're a role model now fox-boy"

Shizuru grabbed the book from Hiei, "Yeah. He told me that once. I just didn't feel like tellin' ya Kurama." Kurama smiled brightly. They all continued to look through the book til they found Yusuke's name. "Oh this should be good…" Hiei mumbled as Kurama read out what Kuwabara wrote, "Man, Urameshi can be an ass at times. But, I'm glad we both became friends, he's a really great guy when he's not jerking around. He's my best friend…probably the only true one I've ever had beside the others. Yusuke's remarks are smart-assed, but they have a very strong meaning to them."

Hiei raised his eyebrow and Kurama scratched his head, "That's totally unexpected…" Shizuru got up with Kuwabara's journal in hand, "Well that was an interesting read…we should get to the others before Kuwabara gets himself hurt…or thinks that I set his book on fire."

Kurama got up and brushed himself off as did Hiei. They walked toward the others, "Man, you guys! Slow pokes what were you all doing?" Botan asked. Hiei ignored her and sat down under the tree sitting next to Yukina. Kurama and Shizuru responded, "We…" they both looked at each other. Kurama quieted down to left Shizuru speak, "We were just talking…about the coming years."

Kurama smiled, "Yeah…about the coming years." Shizuru tossed Kuwabara's book at the same time Yusuke tossed the Frisbee causing both the objects to hit him in the head. Kuwabara rubbed his head pouting, "Man…I ain't playing no more games that involves throwing stuff…" they all started to laugh and enjoy their time together in the open meadow.

_**~~Yes this is the Diary of our dear idiot Kuwabara. Seems he doesn't hate Hiei as much as we thought. Kurama's the role model of his life and Yusuke is his first real friend all in his opinion. I hope you guys enjoy this. (These are the events after they all became ex-detectives and before the events of "The Dead Detectives")**_

_**Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


End file.
